


Life in Color

by Sara_Lillian



Series: We Were in Screaming Color [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book 5: The Blood of Olympus, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My hands are still shaking, see?" He grabbed Nico's hand before he could protest.<br/>It was like a jolt of electricity went through Nico and it was all he could do not to gasp. He pulled his hand out of Will's grasp but something was clearly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Color

Nico has never known color. His world has been black and white his entire life and he knew that the only way that would change was if he had physical contact with his soulmate. For the longest time Nico was convinced that it was Percy, but no amount of "accidentally" brushing up against him would change the way he saw the world. It had taken a long time to get over that but at this point in time he could hardly think about soulmates. He had to put all of his energy into this battle; the Earth was awake, and it was attacking.

He was currently kneeling beside Thalia's pine tree and was about to attempt to shadow travel to the Roman command tent when someone behind him called his name. He whipped around and saw Will Solace as well as two other campers crouched down in the grass.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Will hissed. 

"I could ask you the same thing!" Nico replied, dumbfounded.

"We're scouting the enemy." Will said. 

"Of course, I should have known. Now do any of you know if Coach Hedge made it back to camp?"

"Yeah, right in time for the baby to be born. And guess who had the honor of delivering it." Will shuddered. "My hands are still shaking, see?" He grabbed Nico's hand before he could protest. 

It was like a jolt of electricity went through Nico and it was all he could do not to gasp. He pulled his hand out of Will's grasp but something was clearly different. He could now see that Will's eyes were... brighter than before. They were the color of clarity - but also sadness. He racked his brain to try and come up with a name for what he was seeing but he just couldn't. He shook his head to clear his thoughts "Okay, let's think of a plan and get out of here before Will's bright mop of hair gets us all killed." He said, without thinking about the fact that he suddenly knew Will's hair color. 

Will looked puzzled and his eyes widened for a moment but he seemed to brush it off quickly. Their group quickly devised a sabotage plan for the Romans and headed back down Half Blood Hill. The whole time they were setting up traps, Nico couldn't help getting distracted by all the new things he could see; he wondered if Will could see this too. 

Eventually he found Jason and began fighting alongside him until Will came up and whispered one word in his ear. "Octavian." 

"I have to go." Nico said hastily to Jason before following Will up the hill and through the woods. Finally they came upon a manic Octavian, furiously working on an onager. 

Nico called out to him, "Octavian, don't do this, please." 

"This isn't what Apollo would want!" Will added, taking a step toward Octavian. Nico reached forward and grabbed Will's wrist to stop him from from getting any closer and quickly let go when he felt Will tense up.

"What are you doing?" Will asked Nico "We have to stop him!" 

"There's nothing we can do, Will." Nico replied solemnly. 

Will opened his mouth to say something back but Nico cut him off before he could begin. "Some things can't be prevented."

Will's jaw hardened and he stood a little straighter. "Not if I can help it." He turned back around to face Octavian but sometime during their conversation he had finished his work on the onager and was moments away from firing it. 

"I must win this war for my people. This is the only way." Octavian said, mostly to himself and then fired the onager, sending himself along with the fiery inferno into the sky. There was an explosion and both boys winced. 

After the sky went dark again Nico turned to go, there was no more to be done, but Will called out to him and what he said made Nico stop dead in his tracks. 

"Nico, why was it so bright?" 

"Why was what so bright?" Nico asked, playing dumb and refusing to turn around.

"The fire. I've never seen it look like that before, it hurt to watch. But why?" Will asked and Nico's heart leaped into his throat. He turned back to look at Will and saw those bright, curious eyes burning holes through him, begging for an answer he wasn't ready to give. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to- um, I have to go." He managed to get out before leaving as quickly as he could. 

Over the next few days, when Nico wasn't helping out around camp, he was avoiding a certain son of Apollo. He had a gut feeling that Will didn't want anything to do with him after the whole Octavian ordeal. One morning there was a knock at Nico's cabin door and he looked up to see Jason standing there. He surprised himself by feeling disappointed that it wasn't Will but let him in nonetheless. 

"I'm staying at Camp Half Blood." Nico said, before Jason even had the chance to say something. 

Jason's eyes widened "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." 

He put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "I'm really glad you're staying with us, Nico." 

"Me too." 

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments before Nico thought of something. 

"How did you and Piper know you were each other's soulmates?" 

Jason removed his hand from its place on Nico's shoulder and ran it through his hair. "It was right after a big battle, can't remember which one anymore, they all blur together. Anyway when it was over I just ran right into Piper's arms and closed my eyes and held her for the longest time. When I finally pulled away and opened my eyes, it was like the whole world had exploded with color. I must have had some dumb look on my face because so did she and she goes 'You can see it too?' I didn't even say anything, I just kissed her and the rest is history, my friend." 

"A match made in Olympus." Nico said. 

Jason chuckled, "Tell me about it." He regarded Nico for a moment. "Why do you ask?" 

Nico's heart fluttered as he remembered that moment of electricity he shared with Will and he realized he didn't have to hid from his feelings anymore. "I think I found my soulmate." He said, a smile spreading across his face. 

Jason beamed back at him "That's incredible, who is it?" 

"I'll let you know, I have to talk to him first." Nico said, standing up and making his way toward the cabin door.

"Hey Nico?" 

"Yeah?" Nico paused with his hand on the door. 

"Good luck." 

Nico pushed through the door and gave Jason a mock salute as he left. 

He kept his head down as he made his way through camp and towards the infirmary, his mind reeling with what he was going to say to Will. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he was remotely close to another person until he ran into them and a pair of strong hands kept him from toppling o the ground. 

"Woah there." 

Nico looked up at none other than Will Solace and the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Your shoes are two different colors." 

Nico swore that when Will smiled at him just then his entire being started glowing and he was suddenly grateful for Will's hands preventing him from falling face first into the ground. 

"I knew it! I knew you could see them too!" Will exclaimed, all about jumping up and down. "I mean it was kind of suspicious that you knew my hair color before I did but I didn't think too much of it and then when you grabbed my wrist it was like I got shocked and then suddenly everything made sense." 

"We're soulmates." Nico summed up for him, his heart pounding in his chest. 

"Wow." Will said, getting this dreamy look on his face.

"Can we take things..."

"Slow? Yes place." Will said as they both laughed. 

"Is this what it's like having a soulmate? Always finishing each other's-"

"Sandwiches." Will finished, chuckling at his own reference. 

Nico's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand." 

Will placed both hands on Nico's shoulders. 

"Nico I can see many movie nights in our future. And a whole lot of cuddling." He said with a wink. 

Nico could feel his face burn at the comment, and then burn brighter when he remembered Will could see it all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw about how the world would be monochromatic until you met your soulmate and then everything would be in color. So yeah, this was my version of that. I hope you liked it!


End file.
